


Dreamer

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: Prompt: Every night you visit me. Sometimes in dreams...sometimes in nightmares.





	Dreamer

More often that not, you dreamt of Adrien. Whether you were getting married, picking out a pet, or anything else that tickled your fancy, he was always there beside you. Even during the worst of nightmares Adrien was there, although you could have done without the more frequent ones where it was in Chloe's arms. But, as of late, the place that you had always reserved for him was being invaded by someone else: Cat Noir.

It was hard to understand why. Cat Noir was you partner. He was easy to get along with, even if his jokes were a little cheesy. You appreciated that, but at the end of the day you barely knew him, and the opposite of that was true. He had said it himself. Your relationship was professional for the most part and you wanted, needed, things to stay that way. If you got to close to him than the idea of revealing your identities to one another would become more and more appealing. It was easy for you to keep insisting upon this now, but it was had to say if you would be able to continue this way if you allowed your feelings for him to grow. Not that you had any to begin with.

Adrien was the one you had eyes for; not Cat Noir. He was so handsome and kind and smart and down to earth. Not to mention you were able to call him a good friend of your now. You were finally getting somewhere with him. You weren't going to ruin that by even entertaining the thought of getting closer to Cat Noir. Despite your last attempt at telling him how you really felt being an utter disaster, you weren't going to let that deter you. One day you'd stop jumbling your words and getting so nervous for long enough to tell him how you really felt. Or maybe one of the letters you wrote to him would eventually end up in his hands, signed and ready for whatever would come after.

Things would change. You had to believe that or you'd feel even worse about taking so long trying to find the courage to talk to Adrien. All these baby steps had to amount to something.

_So why am I dreaming about Cat Noir now? This is all so confusing._ Sure he was charming in is own right, and passionate, but that couldn't change how things needed to be between you. As easy as it would have been to let yourself get close to him knowing that he would at least return any feelings you might have had, you only felt like it was doubling down on having two lives to live. Even if it was only for a little while, you wanted to feel normal. Adrien was normal. He was familiar and you wanted that. Eventually you wouldn't need to be Ladybug anymore. When that time came you wanted Adrien to be the one at your side, not Cat Noir.  _At least...I think I do._

 


End file.
